DYING
by Kalainah Nemani Aurae
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE NEEED BETA! PLEASE EMAIL OR SEND A REVIEW TELLING MI IF YOU WUD LIKE TO DO IT. ALL BEING REWRITTEN. NEED BETA FOR IT.


**A.N. Hey this is another story I know I have to finish my other ones but ideas just pop on up in my head. So I decided why not just write them down and see what other people think of them. Now this one has an original plot Naruto gets sick and he's gonna die **_**soon**_**. At least I think it is...then again it might not be. It probably isn't though. But anyway read and say what you think. **___**HEY YAOI FANS**__** THERE IS A GREAT NEW SITE IT IS CALLED**_ **http:// yaoifun. __****JUST PASTE AND THERE IS SOME GREAT YAOI THOUGH FEW THEY ARE AWSOME ALL THE SAME. HERE IS THE STORY HOPE YA ENJOY. TILL NEXT TIME. READ MY OTHER STORYS PLLLZZZZZ.**

_**LUV ALL MY FANS OUT THERE K.N.A. C U LATEAS**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts --- will be in italics_

**Kyuubi speaking, jutus's, and inner people --- will be in bold**

_**Kyuubi's thoughts ---- will be in bold and in italics**_

"Bwahahaha" --- will be speech

**And other stuff but I'm just too lazy to write it down.**

**And more to come just can't think of any at the moment though.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to white walls and the old man hokage looking at him with a worried look on his face. Groaning from the pain he managed to sit up and still acting his cheerful self asked "What's the damage old man?"

The hokage looked like he wasn't going to say what happened so Naruto said a bit angry now "Just spit it out its not like I'm going to die."

"Naruto, the old man said sadly almost crying. "You _are _going to die but not for about 3 ½ years, so I suggest that you use that time to do whatever you want and if you need anything just tell me."

"Kay I can accept that cause I always wanted to die, this is just the thing for me, so I don't have to do it myself, what do I have though? Oh and while we 're at it I don't want anyone to know that I'm sick."

"K. but I know that this will be hard, but Naruto do you remember what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me no matter how much it hurts."

_Flashback_

_Naruto was just gonna go home because he forgot that today was the celebration of the Kyuubi's death. Naruto knew why they were after him but he liked Kyuubi and didn't want them to hurt her so he pretended to be dumb but was very smart. So he did the only thing he did in these situations he ran. He was so busy running that he failed to notice the Shinobi in front of him that tripped him, he fell on his face and the villagers closed on him and suddenly without warning they attacked and hit with just about everything they had. They cut him open with knives, shuriken, kunai and everything else you name it they had it. Soon when he was so hurt he couldn't move one of the ANBU came and told him 'Now lets just have some fun' and took off Naruto's pants and h-he-…_

_End flashback_

Naruto didn't want to go any further on and Sarutobi knew why he just sat there holding on to the crying boy. After a few minutes of soothing the child Sarutobi decided to tell the child what he had. Sarutobi took Naruto's chin in his hand and said to him in a gentle but yet firm voice. "Naruto you have hepatitis C, at that Naruto started crying because he knew how he got it. "You also have cancer."

"What kind of cancer?" 

"I don't know but for now we will just go with leukemia because it's the most common type of cancer there is." **(No clue if it is, it's the only one I could think of…at the moment.)**

"I thought that cancer was 'posed to be in a human body for a long time."

The hokage raised an eyebrow at this who knew Naruto could be smart. "Well it seems that since you haven't gone to a hospital for a long time, no one has noticed it till now."

All of a sudden Naruto pops up saying the most unexpected thing. "Hey! Old man can you take me shopping, I wanna get new clothes, if I'm gonna die I might as well wear clothes that I like."

"Kay where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where people don't know who I am." 

The two left to Water country. When they got there they found weapon shops, clothes shops, and all kinds of shops. Naruto was surprised when people smiled at him and talked to him without hurting him or yelling insults at him. After a few hours they went back to Konoha and in the hokages office he told Naruto all about his father and mother. When he finished and waited for Naruto to speak, and when he did it was something he did not expect. Naruto jumped up for joy when he heard that his father had sealed his onee-chan in him. The Hokage (**A.K.A. Old man)** gave him the keys to his fathers estate after he had gotten over his shock that the kyuubi was a girl _and _that Naruto loved _her _and that she loved _him_. He will never understand demons especially Kyuubi. He let him go. When Naruto was halfway to the door he stopped and turned around and told the hokage "I'm only gonna be in the genin team for a 1yr. then I'm gonna go find my mom's family before I die."

"Ok Naruto" Sarutobi sighed that was the worst news he had to give someone in a long time. Especially someone he cared for. He _had_ to find Tsunade to heal him. He called his most trusted ANBU to go get Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The next day)**

Naruto woke up to got to the academy but instead of wearing his usual bright neon orange he got to wear some other color. Thank god he had been able to get rid of that stupid thing he hated it he only got it because it was the only thing he could afford. Instead he got dressed in dark blue ninjas pants but with chains going down the sides and crisscrossing around each leg. And for his shirt he wore a blood red shirt with the Uzumaki sign in gold and silver he had gotten it because the Kyuubi wanted it or as Naruto called him Kyu cause it sounded so much cuter than his other name it also showed all the scars that Kyu hadn't been able to heal because they had been to dangerous and too numerous, he also had on white pure white fingerless gloves with spikes on the ends of them, and he had his ears pierced his left one was pierced 3 times and his left one was pierced 5 times and his right eyebrow was also pierced he also had his nose pierced and also his lip…that's a lot of piercing's, and a tattoo around his eyes and wherever he could think of getting one. Instead of his normal beat-up ninja sandals he had a pair of shoes. They were a cross between the ANBU shoes and a pair of combat boots the only difference was that like his gloves they were pure white with the Uzumaki sign on the heal and in pure black with blood drops on them. He also had a robe with the sleeves ripped around the bottom they reached to the ground and had pictures of all of the nine demons and the person who had them sealed in them on the bottom people could only see them it they looked real close and studied it, the robe reached to the ground but frayed out around Naruto so that it looked like he was floating. On the robe it had the kanji for 'devil' and 'evil' and _'_darkness' on the left side and on the right sleeve he had the kanji for 'angel' and 'light' and 'heaven'. It was colored black on the right sleeve and on the left it was white, and the front was colored in a startling black that had silver streaks on it and between the streaks it looked like someone had just slaughtered someone, it had enough blood on it to be called red that were shaped as tails and had nine in total and wrapped around him then came up came up to form the kanji 'love' with a line cut across it signifying that he had never been loved and was where the robe opened in front just a crack, and the back had the kanji for 'Forever cursed' and surrounded by blood red tears and other red and black stuff set into a random shape from up close but if anyone went far enough it shows a the head of a fox shaped in to a mournful howl as if crying. If anyone really thought about it, it _all_ would signify what _**he**_ and not what other people considered him. His hair had red streaks in it and it was set up in a different manner it was…permed straight and it was put in dreadlocks with dark metallic blue on the tips, and he got a tattoo…_ok_… so maybe more than one, and he looked more buff…way more buff than what is normal for a 12 yr. old. Naruto stopped admiring himself in the mirror and took a look at the clock and shouted "NANI" because he was gonna be late to the academy he just decided to be lazy and walk over there since he wasn't going anywhere. He walked down the street and saw lots of people staring at him but mostly girls and grown women. Realizing it all of a sudden he shouted in his mind 'KAMI I have FAN GIRLS, then he saw something that really scarred him and any other boy 'cept fags FAN _BOYS_.' He let _all_ his scars show. **(Tell you all bout them later, this is really too long of a description.)** He hurried to the academy and when he got there he pulled open the door only to find all 30 students looking at him he even heard some people ask the others around them asking if that was a new student.

Naruto just turned around and gave his usual foxy grin and said in a cold, emotionless voice "What none of you can recognize me, guess no one here knows who I _really am_."

He could hear people saying no way, since when has he gotten so hot, then out came Ino and sakura yelling that he was trying to copy Sasuke. Without even answering Naruto just went and sat down, but not in his usual seat this time he sat next to Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Who all looked at him in surprise because he _always _sat down to sakura.

Naruto just turned around to Shikamaru and asked him "Did he call my name for our groups yet?"

Shikamaru answered "Nope"

Just then Iruka came and said "Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for… the groups." He plugged his hears as he heard all the kids shout.

After all the other groups went they got to Naruto's group. "Group 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura; you could hear her squeal, "And Uzumaki Naruto." Everybody looked at him waiting for him to yell 'yeah I get to be with sakura'. But he didn't in fact he wasn't even there.

Iruka sighed and said "Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru go look for Naruto you can find out about your teams later."

Groaning they walked out the door and saw Naruto talking to the 3rd Hokage. When Kiba was gonna yell at Naruto so he could get his ass back inside Shino put his hand over Kiba's mouth, Kiba was just about to bit him when Shikamaru said "Quiet we get to hear what is up with Naruto. So stay quiet got it."

Kiba nodded his head. They walked closer till they could hear what they were saying. They got there in enough time to hear Naruto say. "So I got only 2 and a ½ instead of 3 and a ½."

"Yes Naruto sorry."

"That means I only have to stay on with my group for 1 a year then."

"Naruto why don't you stay here for all the time."

"No! old man I'm gonna find my mom before I die I at least want to see what little family I have left after I leave this hellhole."

"Well then I won't try to stop you so…Good luck"

"Thanks then Hokage-sama"

Naruto walked away only to appear behind Shikamaru and his group. He asked them something only to make them jump "What are you guys doing here? Do you wanna to hear the full story?"

"Yes" they all replied even Shino. Surprising everyone.

"K, follow me." Naruto walked into the poorer part of the neighborhood.

"_He can't possibly live here." _Shikamaru thought in shock.

"_Damn this place is shitty."_ Kiba thought with his usual tactless manner.

"……" Shino thought.

Naruto brought them to the crappiest apartment building there was. All of it was good except for only one apartment that was the worst looking apartment anyone of them had seen. There were actually less bodies than they thought there would be, on the other hand it had a lot of weird animals around…not just rats these rats were almost the size of a human baby and had human fingers and toes. At that Shikamaru, Kiba and even Shino…yes even the weird creepy bug dude moved closer to Naruto. Naruto turned around and told them to be quiet. He brought them to the apartment they had seen from the outside and they all expected it to be as crappy as the outside but to their shock it was completely different. It had a plush dark black carpet while the walls were different colors of blue and it had a kitchen and it was spotless, it had no orange _none_ at all. It had pots and pans and everything else you'd expect in a kitchen. Weirdest thing of all was that there was _no_ Raman in the kitchen…_none_. Naruto called them and they went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, then Naruto came with tea and some really good food on a plate and set it down in front of them. He had just gotten ready to tell them when he noticed someone outside his window and told them to get inside before he kicked their ass. After saying this a person jumped into the room and said to Naruto…

**A.N. Till latea then peoples. **

**P.S. PLZ don't kill me. That is if anyone read this if so READ MY OTHER STORIES PLZ. Well bye for now. I think I mighta rushed it some and more than some wouldn't have made any sense so just give me some reviews and I **_**might **_**change it to make it better for other people.**

**With lots of luuvvv K.N.A. I will be updating my other stories later most importantly, NOT yours, ONLY mine will be updated later this week. IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG OR STUFF THAT YOU THINK IS WEIRD JUS T REVIEW AND I **_**MIGHT **_**CHANGE THE STORY. **


End file.
